


Cat Naps

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Blake Belladonna takes naps any time she gets a chance. It's probably a force of habit, but sometimes she falls asleep in very odd places.





	Cat Naps

                Blake had a penchant for brief naps, regardless of the time of day. Before class, after class—during her brief “I have to focus on stopping Roman” phase, even during class (though that was more so her collapsing from exhaustion). It didn't matter if her activities were or had been recreational or educational, if she could squeeze in even a fifteen-minute nap, she would absolutely do so.

                It just so happened that this time, she had been waiting for Sun to get out of his classes, and she fell asleep in a chair placed in the Team SSSN guest dorm, with her knees tucked to her chest, and her arms draped around them.

 

                “Blake, hey, I'm back,” Sun had started, nudging the door open with his hip. “I figured we could go out and—oh.”

                His expression dropped when it landed on her, sleeping so peacefully—as still as he had ever seen her, really. Occasionally her bow twitched with the noise he made—the shifting of his backpack, the quiet sigh that passed through his lips—any slight noise seemed to give that reaction.

                After a second of processing just what was going on, he couldn't help but smile. This was the most relaxed she had been in awhile with him near—considering that they usually ran into trouble when they were together, this was probably one of the only times she _would_ get to relax.

 

_I didn't think I was that late getting back from class..._ He thought to himself, moving over to squat next to the chair— _how long had she been waiting?_

                On impulse, he reached out, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes—she shuddered, shaking her head and jerking back, while giving him a rather offended look.

                “Oh.” She said softly, her expression softening when she realized just who stared back at her in surprise. “I--”

                “Sorry,” Sun chuckled awkwardly, moving his hand to the back of his head to give himself a little scratch. “I didn't really think about that? I didn't expect it to scare you.”

                “I'm fine,” Blake smiled a bit, unfurling herself and slowly standing. “sorry for falling asleep in your room.” Her cheeks remained a slight pink—likely from embarrassment of falling asleep while waiting.

                “Psh, no biggie.” Sun joined her, stretching each of his legs out as he stood with a quiet _oof_. “Hey, so, how long were you actually waiting on me?”

                “Oh, not long? Honestly, I just got comfortable and dozed off.”

                “Well, if that's the case,” Sun moved closer, putting his arms around Blake. He gave her a soft forehead kiss before resting his chin on top of her forehead. “good morning!”

                Blake, flustered by the sudden and unexpected affection, immediately buried her face in the other's shoulder—though, this didn't entirely hide her quickly-reddening face. “It's five in the afternoon, it's not morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr! You can send in a fanfic request or just figure out how to support me (even anons are super great) at softsnowdrop.tumblr.com !


End file.
